Pallet Town
by Imagination in Progress
Summary: Continuing their journey, Sora, Donald and Goofy land in another strange world... this one known as Pallet Town.


**PALLET TOWN**

_Continuing their journey, Sora, Donald and Goofy land in another strange world, this one known as Pallet Town. Walking through thick brush in a seemingly endless forest, the three come across four characters: Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu. They spot them from behind a bush, arguing._

Ash: If you're so smart, Misty; then why don't you lead the way.

Misty: Fine, I will!

Brock: Do we really need to fight, you guys?

Ash: Not if Misty will apologize.

Misty: Apologize for what?

_Suddenly, a Heartless moves across in front of them. Ash takes out a Poke-Ball. _

Brock: Wait Ash, you're not gonna' try to catch that thing.

Ash: Why not?

Misty: Because we don't even know what that thing is!

Ash: If I'm ever going to beat Gary, then I'll need more Pokemon. I can't be picky.

_Sora, Donald and Goofy can be seen behind the bush._

Sora _(whispering)_: Pokemon?

_Sora, Donald and Goofy come out from behind the bush and stop Ash from throwing the Poke-Ball at the Heartless._

Donald: Wait!

_Ash gets so startled that he drops the Poke-Ball on Pikachu's tail causing him to let off a Thunderbolt electrifying Ash. The Heartless flees the area._

Sora: Sorry about that.

Ash: Who are you guys?

Goofy: Well, that's an easy one. I'm Goofy, this is Sora, and this is Donald.

_Donald isn't too friendly towards their new acquaintances. He eyes Ash and says:_

Donald: That's Donald Duck to you! What were you doing trying to catch that Heartless, don't you know you should leave that to professionals.

Ash: Heartless? So, that wasn't a Pokemon?

Sora: I don't think so, I'm almost certain that was a Heartless.

Brock: If you don't mind me asking, what is a Heartless?

Goofy: A Heartless is uh, well, it's kinda'…

Ash: Hm, maybe Professor Oak would know about them. Let's go ask him.

Misty: That'd be a great idea Ash, if we weren't lost in the middle of the woods!

Brock: Hold on Misty, we didn't leave Pallet Town that long ago. Trust me, if we just continue that way long enough, we should be able to get back to Pallet Town before sundown.

_Sora, Donald and Goofy must defeat a number of Heartless in multiple areas. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu reach Pallet Town and head over to Professor Oak's laboratory. When they step inside, Professor Oak is feeding a couple of Spearow. _

Ash: Professor Oak!

Prof. Oak: Ash, back so soon? Did you forget something?

Ash: No…

_Professor Oak walks over to the group._

Prof. Oak: Hello Pikachu. How are you?

Pikachu: Pika-Pika.

Misty: Sir, we brought a few friends back with us. They helped us back here, there seems to be these things called 'Heartless' running amuck out in the forest.

Prof. Oak: Heartless?

Brock: Have you heard of them, Professor?

Prof. Oak: Heard of them? I saw one once. That was a long time ago, though. Are you telling me they're back?

Sora: Yup. I mean, yes sir.

Prof. Oak _(chuckles)_: That's quite alright. And what are your names?

Sora: My name is Sora, and these are my two friends, Donald and Goofy.

Goofy: Nice to meet ya'.

Prof. Oak: So, Sora, you helped Ash, Misty and Brock back by defeating the Heartless? That must mean, you're a Keyblade bearer.

Goofy: He sure is. He's a real Keyblade master!

Donald: Let's not get carried away, Goofy.

Sora: Aw, come on.

_Everyone laughs, including Sora. _

Prof. Oak: I must admit that I have never had the honor of meeting a Keyblade wielder before. Only heard about them, but you should be very proud, young man.

Sora: Thank you, sir.

Ash: Goofy, you said Sora here is a Keyblade master?

Goofy: Sure did, he saved all our worlds twice.

Donald: Hey! He had our help! Sora couldn't do anything without us.

Ash: Well, one day I'm going to be a Pokemon master!

Misty: It looks like you both have goals. Pretty ambitious ones at that.

Brock: It's getting pretty late, why don't we head back to Mrs. Ketchum's for the night.

Ash: Good idea.

Prof. Oak: You boys are welcome to stay here for the night.

Sora: Thanks again.

Prof. Oak: No need for 'thanks'. It's my pleasure.

_Sora wakes up and hears something from outside the guest bedroom window. He looks out to see Ash training with Pikachu._

Ash: Don't worry, buddy, just like I know Sora won't give up, we won't either.

Pikachu: Pika-Pi.

Sora: Hey guys.

_Pikachu runs over to Sora and climbs up his shoulder._

Ash: Looks like Pikachu likes you.

_The two laugh. _

Sora: There's nothing quite like traveling with your friends, is there?

Ash: Nope, nothing like it. Hey, I want to show you something.

_Ash goes into his backpack and pulls out a gym badge case._

Ash: So far I've won three gym badges. I need eight to get into the Pokemon League, but hey, you got to start somewhere.

Sora: That's cool. It's just, I don't know much at all about Pokemon.

Ash: Well, the best way to learn about them is to battle with them.

_Sora and Ash battle. User gets his/her choice between Ash's four other Pokemon to battle Pikachu: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle or Pidgeotto. After the battle, Sora, Ash and Pikachu catch their breath._

Ash: Hey, you're not bad.

Sora: You went easy on me didn't ya'?

Ash: Just a little bit.

_Sora, Ash and Pikachu laugh. _

_Daylight comes as Sora and Co. and Ash and Co. are with Professor Oak. _

Prof. Oak: I suppose, you should be getting on your way, Sora.

Sora: Yeah.

Prof. Oak: You too, Ash. We wouldn't want to keep either of your journeys waiting. Just know, wherever you may go, whatever you may see or do, your homes will always be waiting for you.

_Sora thinks for a moment about the Destiny Islands. _

_Suddenly, an explosion from outside is both heard and felt. Sora and Co., Ash and Co., and Prof. Oak rush outside. It's none other than Team Rocket in their trademark balloon. _

Ash, Misty and Brock: Team Rocket!

_The trio recites their motto. _

James: Look Jessie, the twerps have added some more twerps to the mix.

Meowth: It's a Twerp-a-Palooza.

Sora: Who are you calling twerps?

Jessie: Hm, the new twerps haven't caught on yet. Well, maybe just this once we'll go into further detail.

James: We're here to steal all your Pokemon.

Meowth: Good idea James, having us fly over here to the old man's. This place is flooded with Pokemon, plus the head-twerp's Pikachu.

Prof. Oak: Just a second, who are you calling 'old man'?

Ash: Don't worry, Professor, we'll take care of them! Go Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pi-Pika-Pi!

Ash: Pikachu! Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pi-Ka-Chu!

_Team Rocket ducks inside the balloon. Pikachu's Thunderbolt is to no avail, as the balloon's material is left unaffected. _

_Team Rocket laughs. _

Jessie: You didn't think we'd be that stupid as to come here in a balloon not immune to electric attacks did you.

James: That's right. We're only partially stupid.

Meowth: Would you shut up!

Ash: Maybe that balloon's unaffected by electricity, but it can't be immune to everything. Go Bulbasaur! Go Charmander… Squirtie… Pidgeotto! Everyone come on out!

_A large vacuum descends from the balloon to collect the laboratory's Pokemon. It sucks up Pikachu first, then moves onto the ranch._

Ash: Pikachu!

Sora: We'll help!

_Boss Battle between Sora, Donald and Goofy/ Team Rocket in their balloon. In this Boss Battle, the object is to take out Team Rocket's balloon before they swipe all of the ranch's Pokemon. _

Ash: Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf! Charmander, Flamethrower! Squirtle, Water Gun! Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack on that balloon!

_The balloon bursts due to the different attacks and causes Team Rocket to blast off into the distance._

Team Rocket: We're blasting off again!

Meowth: Ya' think we'll be back in another game?

James: I highly doubt it.

_The gang is watching a few Nidorino and Nidorina from behind a fence. _

Prof. Oak: We'd all like to thank you for your help today. And I think the best way to do that is by giving you this.

_Sora obtains Pallet Town Keyblade keychain. _

Ash: If you ever run into trouble, just remember even though we're worlds apart, the light in our hearts is connected.

Misty: Wow Ash, that's deep. How'd you think of that?

Ash: I am capable of thinking, Misty!

_Misty giggles. Sora laughs for a moment too. _

_Sora obtains Pikachu summon. _

_One Nidorino awakens and gets up, revealing a Keyhole. Sora seals the Keyhole and he, Donald and Goofy return to the Gummi Ship. _


End file.
